Kiss the Sky
by Uncrasamatic
Summary: Christopher keeps his promise to Wikus and returns to Earth. Wikus decides to remain a member of the alien species after spending those three years as a 'Prawn.' Now Wikus must learn how to be a member of their society. Slash eventual warning. Not pwp.
1. Return

The title of this fic and the quote on top is from Shawn Lee's "Kiss the sky". Thought it fit perfectly, check it began as a oneshot but due to the overwhelming requests for more, it has continued! :)

***

_I hold my head up just enough to see the sky_

_And when we go we won't go slow we'll put up such a fight_

It only took a few more days before Wikus transformed completely into the alien species known as the Prawn. The searching for him stopped, and he blended right in, and when MNU moved them all to District 10 the idiots didn't bother asking names.

A year passed and he had forgotten his wife. He had forgotten what it was like to be human. Wikus called the Prawn his family; they looked out for each other. He looked at humans and saw something repulsive. He saw the same violence every day on the news on a rigged television set. Finally officials decided he must be dead and his former wife was also allowed to move on. He soon found out, it only took a few months for her to do that.

Three years passed and Wikus was fully integrated into the Prawn society. He knew the language and spoke it, albeit with a strange accent. He spent a good part of his first year as a Prawn in silence, listening because the Prawn physically could not speak any human languages. His new family was patient with him, because they knew he could understand them, but he could not reply.

It was sometime around the end of the second year that he began sleeping outside. He was keeping (a diligent) watch for the mothership. And finally, without warning, MNU invaded District 10 one night in anticipation as the massive floating disk spun over South Africa. They had detected it on radar; this was a night they had been preparing for. As it happened once before, the disk slid to a stop over Johannesburg and hovered harmlessly, but this time it was right over District 10.

Every Prawn in the entire camp walked out of their tents and looked up at the sky; their previously empty eyes reflected the image of the massive ship -- and with it, hope. A great beam of light shot out of the center of the ship and the tiny control unit slowly floated within the light to the ground. A crowd of Prawn with MNU lining up behind them, armed to the teeth, slowly assembled. Wikus made his way to the front just as clicks and whirrs were heard and the door to the small ship slid open.

Unmistakably, it was Christopher who stepped out of the control unit. He slowly looked over the crowd and then his large eyes fell on one Prawn. He'd known him by his eyes: Wikus.

"Wikus…remember, I promised you," he said, his eyes smiling as he slowly walked up to the younger Prawn.

"Foockin' hell, I always knew…"

"As soon as I transport all my people up to the mothership we can discuss changing you back to-"

"No." Wikus raised a three fingered hand and shook his head.

"What? But-"

"Living amongst you Prawns, I've learned that humanity is just a term. It doesn't necessarily apply to humans." Wikus' eyes met Christopher's, peering deep into them. "I don't want to change back. Your people are my people now, Christopher."


	2. Departure

I want to thank my fiancée for playing Wikus. She will continue to do so as this story goes on. Thanks for reading all.

Again, do note, the quote at the top of this chapter (as well as the story title) is from Shawn Lee's "Kiss the sky". It's a great song, check it out. This fic, as you may notice is going to be rather music based to some extent.

***

_And you will be one day exactly what you are  
Just keep your head up high kiss your fist and touch the sky_

A loud buzzing noise escaped the large mothership as hundreds upon hundreds of small portals simultaneously opened up on the exterior of the ship. Time stood still and the many MNU officers held their breaths as hundreds upon hundreds of small drop ships exited those portals like a swarm of bees. The humans were expecting a massive invasion.

Somewhere above the buzzing of the smaller ships' an order to ready arms could be heard. The MNU officers' obeyed, albeit shakily. "Steady!" The officer barked as those ships began to lower to the ground near the tents. A mass collection of Prawns began; the doors of the small ships opened and in went the large aliens. The humans found it to be surreal, the Prawns, a blessing.

Christopher looked at Wikus, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" the human turned Prawn said without a moment's hesitation. He glanced up at the enormous mother ship above, if the Prawns could create that Wikus wondered what the hell their home planet was like.

Christopher beckoned for him to follow, "There are some things you need to know," he clicked gently. "As you know Prawn is a slang term, it is somewhat offensive. Once in the ship, we will refer to ourselves and our people use, Poleepkwa."

"Poleepkwa" Wikus said the word slowly, testing it and finding that he liked it a lot better than Prawn.

Christopher tilted his head and clicked approvingly at the smaller Poleepkwa. He nodded to a nearby drop ship and lead Wikus there. Before allowing the smaller man to enter he turned to him suddenly, putting his large, three fingered hands on the former human's shoulders.

"Wikus, are you certain?"

"Yes,there is nothing left for me here," he looked into those deep, and warm eyes of Christopher

The larger Poleepkwa nodded and clicked, satisfied with the answer. Christopher turned and led Wikus into the drop ship that was already nearly full to capacity with others of their kind.

The humans stood there dumbfounded with awe as the Prawns loaded into the drop ships, the doors closed and they took off. The same thought ran through ever MNU officer's mind: will they be back? The bee-like swarm of drop ships rose up into the sky. Some of the MNU officers abandoned holding their guns to grab cellphones from their pockets to snap pictures of the magnificent sight above. There were no words to describe the mass exodus of the aliens.

The small ships slipped into the open doorways from whence they came and the metal doors snapped shut filling the air with a loud 'bang'. The engines of the mothership started with a roar and like before the shockwave ripped through the air and broke all the glass within a couple hundred mile radius. The large hovering aircraft began to move slowly, rising up into the sky.

"Well, shit, after more'n thirty years they're gone!" The commanding officer of MNU said, looking around at all the soldiers.

"Bu' sir, until they're out of sight, we're still in danger. They could fire some crazy fookin' missile and blow up all of Africa!" One officer replied.

"Or tha whole fookin' earth, man!" Another chimed in.

***

Will they blow the earth up? Or Africa? Will they come back? Look for an update soon to find out.


	3. Realization

I want to thank my fiancée for playing Wikus. She will continue to do so as this story goes on. Thanks for reading all. Again, do note, the quote at the top (and bottom) of this chapter (as well as the story title) is from Shawn Lee's "Kiss the sky". It's a great song, check it out. This fic, as you may notice is going to be rather music based to some extent.

This chapter is a lot longer than the others which I think is how it will be from now on :3. Thanks for the reviews! It's nice hearing from you guys and who knows, if you request something, my fiancee (Stina) and I might deliver! ;-)

***

_It's not too late to keep the world from dying.  
It's not too late to spread the love you have.  
One day when we are ready for crying.  
One day I know we'll all be there.  
_

The ship rose through the Earth's atmosphere. Their ascent could be seen through one of the small cockpit windows. The scene to a human who had never been higher than an airplane must have been surreal. As they finally broke through completely Christopher put the ship on autopilot and watched the screen. Wikus looked down at the Earth below, watching everything he knew steadily grow smaller beneath them. "So what are you planning on doing to them?" he asked Christopher, not taking his eyes from the window.

"What?" Christopher looked back at his companion. "Do to whom?" He clicked in confusion.

"How will you take your revenge on the humans?" Wikus looked at the taller Poleepkwa

Christopher stood and turned fully to look at Wikus. "Revenge? You expect us to blow up Africa?" The larger Poleepkwa tilted his head at the smaller.

"I expect you to do something! They treated you like fooking animals, no, worse!" Wikus spat in disgust. He knew the statement was ridiculous because he had once been one of 'them'. Wikus was out there setting egg shacks on fire, enforcing the unfair laws and making light of it on camera. He once mocked these beings, he once disrespected them. After spending three years as one he more than understood their hardships, unable to imagine what 30 years must have been like.

Christopher raised a three fingered hand and gestured at Wikus, "you were one of them, and should we harm you as well?"

Wikus was silent for a moment before clicking out, "perhaps you should, and after all...I helped them for a long time. I threatened to take your son away." It was true but deep down he knew that Christopher would do nothing and had no desire to do nothing to him personally.

"No, I would never, Wikus, "Christopher shook his head and approached. "You clearly have been through enough living as a 'Prawn,'" he winced slightly as he said this. "Regardless, we are a peaceful race." Despite it all Christopher truly did appreciate Wikus because in the end he did help the Poleepkwa, this was of course not the only reason.

Wikus looked at Christopher and felt intense rage well up inside of him. The things he saw and heard, the things he remembered doing when human; it was repulsive! "But I was a human and I know what they are fooking capable of! You should fooking nuke them back to the fooking stone age!"

"Wikus! No! It would almost be hypocritical. Your race is young; you have a lot to learn." The large alien shook his head again. "We just want to go home. It is your home now too."

Wikus glared at the larger Poleepkwa and suddenly grabbed him, pushing him against the wall of the cockpit. "You should do it! Fooking do it! They don't fooking deserve to live after this!" Wikus was screaming at the top of his lungs at the other and he did not even realize it.

Christopher's large, sad eyes widened. He stared at Wikus in shock. Their people wanted nothing more to do with the humans. "Sometimes, Wikus, the best revenge is kindness."

"THEY DON'T DESERVE YOUR FOOKING KINDNESS!" the younger Poleepkwa slammed his three fingered fists into the metal beside Christopher's head.

Christopher did not flinch; he merely raised his hands up making a 'lower your voice' gesture. "Wikus, please be calm."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I AM ANGRY!" He slammed his fists again.

"Wikus-"

Chest heaving he looked into Christopher's eyes, at least he had stopped yelling. Slowly Christopher brought his hands forward and put them on Wikus' shoulders. "Attacking Africa will do nothing...It will not erase the past 30 years."

"Attacking Africa will erase Africa and all of that miserable past AND future! Don't you fooking get that?!" Wikus pushed Christopher's hands off him and grabbed his upper arms, pinning Christopher hard to the wall.

Christopher winced painfully. "And erasing Africa--what will that accomplish?"

"I don't fooking care! It will make me feel a fooking lot better!" he got in Christopher's face

Christopher stared at him and in silence, just shook his head. For a moment it looked like Wikus was ready to wring the other Poleepkwa's neck but then he leaned in close to his face "So you will do nothing?!"

"Precisely."

"Fook it!" he pushed himself away from Christopher with an angry click

"I am not sorry Wikus," Christopher said while pushing away from the wall and rubbing where the former human grabbed him. Wikus was rather strong, it was somewhat shocking.

"NOT SORRY?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" His shouting began again. Wikus was not known for being good tempered in such situations.

"Wikus, shouting will not change my decision...or the decision of my people." Christopher tried to move back to the pilot chair

Wikus lunged at him then bringing them both to the floor, hard. He landed harshly on top of Christopher "Fook you!" Wikus pinned the larger Poleepkwa beneath him

He grunted in pain, trying to push Wikus off, "this behavior is inappropriate! You are behaving like a broodling!" Or an overly excited mate, he could not decide.

"I don't care! How can you be so calm about everything that has happened to you and your people?!" The angry Poleepkwa desperately tried to hold back punching the daylights out of Christopher.

"Because violence in retaliation will be pointless and it seems as though humans will punish themselves enough without outside help. Never have I seen so much hate and violence." Christopher replied calmly and thoughtfully. It was as though he and Wikus were opposites.

"After all that has been done! I want to see them suffer!" Wikus spat in retort. "Why didn't you end us? You have all these fookin' advanced weapons and yet you fookin' let us put you in that filthy, fookin' camp without a fight! Why?!"

Christopher winced and shook his head, such a vulgar mouth. He wondered which one of his comrades took the liberty of teaching the young Poleepkwa their curses or if maybe Wikus had simply picked up on them as a MNU official. "We just wanted to leave as quickly as possible."

"Quickly?! You were on Earth, in that damn camp for 30 fooking years!"

"W-Wikus...we were repairing the command sector of the ship." He clicked out.

Wikus didn't know what to say, he was angry, frustrated and felt tired. He should be happy that he was even allowed on board, to start a new life far away from Earth but right he didn't feel very joyous about any of it. What was the point of they left the humans without so much as a warning.

"Do you understand?" The question was gentle.

There was a long pause.

"I...I suppose I do..." he clicked out finally, slowly letting go of Christopher. Wikus got to his feet and helped the other up off the floor. The room was spinning and he stumbled a bit.

"You need rest, come." Christopher led Wikus out of the cockpit and down the long halls. The ship was massive and it seemed like forever until they reached the sleeping quarters sector. Space was so limited, the older Poleepkwa decided to just allow the younger to sleep in his quarters. It was not uncommon for their kind to do this anyway and have it not be some more meaningful event. The moment he hit the bed, Wikus fell asleep. Their beds were amazingly comfortable; made out of very soft but somehow firm material much like memory foam.

Christopher watched Wikus sleep for a short while but then remembered his duty as pilot and left the room to go back to the cockpit. When he got back, Oliver, his son, was sitting there in the pilot's chair.

"Is Wikus okay?" The little one asked softly, looking at his father.

"Yes, he is just tired." Christopher picked Oliver up and then sat down with him in his lap.

"He sounded really mad too though." Oliver said, leaning his head back to look up at Christopher.

Christopher looked down at his son, "how much did you hear?"

"Everything," he looked back at the screen in front of them and swung his feet a bit. "I think he likes you."

_The sound we hear it is our hearts they are in time.  
They're pounding clear and swift the beat forever in our minds.  
It gives us hope it gives the strength, you know, to carry on.  
Keep fighting till the end and past the end we will be strong!_


	4. Entwined

Sorry for the delay everyone! School somewhat consumed my life for a bit, in addition to becoming a new mod for a community and some other things but I'm back in business here. I come baring a new chapter! Huzzah!

I would like to thank Illyric for coming back and reviewing each chapter! Also, thank you to those who have faved or added this story to their alerts, it's great to see that this story is being received so well.

Once again, I would like to thank my fiancée (Stina) for playing Wikus. She will continue to do so as this story goes on. The top lyrics are from Jamiroquai's "Virtual Insanity," and the bottom ones are from Phil Collins', "Look through my eyes." (Thanks to Stina for those)

**Remember kids:** Reviews help fanfictions grow up big and strong.

***

_And I'm thinking what a mess we're in  
Hard to know where to begin  
If I could slip the sickly ties that earthly man has made._

Christopher stayed up for quite a long time reading some of the ship logs from before he and his people ended up on Earth. Before Christopher knew it, he was utterly exhausted and Oliver had fallen asleep in his lap. The large Poleepkwa stood while cradling his son in his arms and carried the little one to the large ship quarters designed specifically for juvenile broodling care. The large room was full of small beds for the younglings on one end and on the other there were many things for the little ones to play with.

Chistopher lay Oliver down gently on an open bed and looked at him, affectionately running a thick finger along the small Poleepkwa's face before turning around and quietly walking out. Christopher returned to his own quarters, remembering that Wikus would be sharing with him. The larger alien slowly lay down beside the other, careful not to wake him. It was not unheard of for two or more Poleepkwa to share a bed as friends. There was nothing strange about this, it meant nothing. As the larger lay behind Wikus, he moved back against Christopher, enjoying the warmth of another body, still fast asleep. The action surprised the larger Poleepkwa but in a way it was comforting. He joined Wikus in slumber shortly after.

Early morning came and the two were literally entwined. Wikus slowly opened his eyes, feeling rested for the first time in three long years. Living in the ghetto one could never fully relax, so after a night in such a large, comfortable bed he felt like he was in heaven. Wikus felt something pressed against his back; slowly he turned his head to look over his shoulder. Wikus froze as he saw Christopher's face not even an inch away from his own. Christopher was still fast asleep, completely unaware of the former human staring at him. As Wikus looked at Christopher's calm, sleeping face a thought bubbled to the surface of his mind, _'he is beautiful.' _Almost as soon as that thought entered his mind, however, his eyes grew wide and he shot back from the sleeping Poleepkwa, ending up on the floor with a thud. _'WHAT THE FOOK ARE YOU THINKING!?!_' he yelled at himself mentally while crawling backwards on the floor _'A FOOKING CREATURE?!' _ He was freaking out and by now he had pressed himself against the wall.

Christopher slowly stirred and opened his big eyes. He noticed Wikus immediately, "is something wrong?" He clicked with concern.

"Wrong?! Just...stay away!" Wikus clicked aggressively.

The large Poleepkwa slowly got up from the bed and approached the smaller, "Wikus...are you okay?"

"Stay away from me!" Wikus clicked, strained with panic.

"Wikus, I do not understand..." Christopher stopped walking, standing a mere three feet from the other.

"STAY AWAY YOU FOOKING CREATURE!" The former human yelled suddenly, pointing at the alien.

Christopher tensed and backed up a bit. "Creature?! We are the same!" Sad, hurt confusion was written across his face.

Wikus' mind was clouded over with panic and anger as he tried to grasp the still unreal situation "WE ARE NOT THE SAME! I WAS A FOOKING HUMAN!"

"Wikus, you must calm down!" Christopher raised his hands up in a calming gesture.

"DON'T TELL ME TO FOOKING CALM DOWN!" Wikus kept on yelling and had probably awoken the entire corridor by now. The yelling had woken up a good deal of the other hallmates but they knew well enough to not try to become involved with the situation. All the Poleepkwa knew that Wikus had a temper and was still trying to grasp actually leaving Earth to live in their society. The Poleepkwa had already come to terms with the idea; most had even come to enjoy the former human's company. All on the ship, especially Christopher understood that it was easier to talk of leaving one's home to live in a completely different place than to actually carry out the deed.

"Shh...shhh! Please" Christopher moved forward again, toward Wikus.

"I don't want to be like this!" he grabbed his own antennas and yanked at them. It hurt badly but at the moment he didn't particularly care. "I WANT TO BE ME AGAIN!" Wikus sank to his knees with a sob

Christopher kneeled in front of Wikus. "It was your decision to come. Just yesterday you wished to blow up your home planet. Now you wish to become human again? It is too late Wikus. Perhaps this is what you are; what you were always meant to be."

"I don't even know what I am!" he sobbed, letting go of his antennas to cradle his head in his hands.

Slowly, the other reached to touch his shoulder. It truly pained Christopher to see him this way.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Wikus bellowed again and stood up. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Wikus..." Christopher stood up slowly. "Please you will wake everyone. You must calm down...."

Wikus suddenly pushed him backwards forcefully "FOOK OFF!"

The larger Poleepkwa stumbled back and fell, lucky for him, right onto the large bed. Wikus jumped on top of Christopher, straddling the other's hips and began to beat at him with his fists, consumed by rage. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Wikus yelled, referring to when he first was exposed to the liquid that turned him into what he had become. Even if Wikus had been living as a "Prawn" for three years without a mental breakdown it was obviously happening now. He had left Earth, leaving everything and everyone he knew behind and now the actual meaning of that action came crashing down on him like a tidal wave.

"Wikus!" Christopher tried to push the other away, "Wikus stop!"

Wikus did not stop nor did he seem to hear Christopher as his fists kept slamming down on the larger Poleepkwa, hitting him in the face over and over. There was nothing Christopher could do, as much as he struggled, he was overpowered. Wikus was so strong and so overcome with rage. Finally, a nasty crack was heard as the shelling over Christopher's left cheek split and blood began to ooze out. He trilled loudly in pain and held his hands up more defiantly to try and block the blows. Wikus was quickly tiring and soon all his rage dissipated. He sat on top of Christopher panting, looking down at the other; he saw what he had done. Wikus' eyes widened in shock, he now had the other's blood on his hands, he caused harm to the only close friend he had.

When this dawned on Wikus he crumbled and slid off Christopher, landing on the bed beside him. Christopher reached up and touched his cracked face, wincing slightly. He looked to Wikus and slowly, timidly, grabbed him up into his arms. "Wikus..." The larger Poleepkwa clicked in a whisper. This time Wikus did not push him away, nor did he yell at him. Instead he slumped against Christopher sobbing and whispering apologies profusely.

"It's okay Wikus, it will all be okay," Christopher whispered, even though he was not so sure of that. Slowly he pulled Wikus back against him and lay them both down. Once again entwined, they ended in the same position they had begun.

_So don't run, don't hide  
It will be all right  
You'll see, trust me  
I'll be there watching over you  
Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place  
somewhere out there.  
_


	5. Understanding

Sorry again for the delay. I had midterms which went very well. Thanks to Stina for playing Wikus! Beginning lyrics credit to Black Eyed Peas, "Let's get Retarded."

**Fun Fact:** We RP the characters for dialogue, later on all the details are added to make a complete chapter!

Stina is going to be visiting for 3 weeks so expect faster updates!!

**_A big, big thank you_** to all those who have fav'd and put this story on alert as well as those who have taken the time to review! The support is really appreciated.

Also, if anyone is interested, I have been helping a friend out with a Transformers fanfiction of theirs. They asked me to help with Soundwave's dialogue (chapter 5 is where it starts). It's a really cool story and I just wanted to give my friend a plug. Reminiscence by Breakman: .net/s/5304830/1/Reminiscence

**Remember kids:** Reviews help fanfictions grow up big and strong.

***

_Lose control of body and soul.  
Don't move too fast people just take it slow._

Wikus awoke, again finding himself in the arms of Christopher, but this time he did not panic. Instead of pulling away immediately, he looked at the broken face of the larger Poleepkwa and felt extreme guilt wash over him as he remembered what he had done. Slowly, Wikus sat up on the bed, careful not to wake Christopher. He got up and started to pace around the room. Wikus did not know what to say or how to behave when Christopher would awake; How could he even apologize for his earlier behavior? Sighing, he sat down in a chair, hiding his face in his hands.

"Wikus."

The smaller Pokleepwka lifted his face from his hands to look at the source of the voice.

"You must see the ship doctor," Christopher said, as if nothing had even transpired last night.

"Why? So he can tranquilize me for my earlier behavior?" Wikus snorted.

Christopher recoiled, expression pained, "no! no..." he held up his hands and shook his head. "We know more about your transformation that the human scientists, it is important that we make sure everything is alright."

"But still...what I did to you..." He lowered his gaze in shame

"You are stressed..." he clicked reassuringly and got up from the bed, "let us go."

Wikus decided to do as Christopher said and got up from the chair to follow the other Poleepkwa. Christopher led him out of the room and Wikus followed, feeling somewhat nervous. The last time he had an encounter with a medical team was when he first began to change into a Poleepkwa and all they had done was experiment on him before almost taking him apart. Even though he knew that would not happen this time he was still anxious about getting examined. They made it to the medical wing and Christopher stopped just outside, "Wikus, go in, I will be waiting out here, do not worry."

Wikus gave Christopher a nervous look but nodded before walking into the medical wing. There was a sort of disheveled looking Poleepkwa waiting inside. Their doctors were similar to human ones; they wore their own version of lab coats made of light weight wispy material that was bright yellow, not the expected white. A red symbol was stitched on the back and left sleeve; the Poleepkwa symbol for 'medic'.

The medic turned and was startled, nearly dropping some tools, "oh! I did not see you there! Please sit," he gestured to the examining table.

"Hello" Wikus said, doing a little wave with his hand and then nodded sitting down on the table, his antennas twitching nervously.

The medic looked nervous in a sort of excited way, after all, this was the first transformed specimen he would ever examine and likely his last.

"Right! Well, Wikus, let's get started, shall we?"

Wikus gave an unsure nod.

"If you would? Lay back and I will give you a mild sedative. Do not worry, nothing will be done, the tests are simply very long and some can be a bit painful."

Wikus gave another unsure nod and lay back, it would be over soon and he knew he wouldn't even be awake. It comforted the former human to know that Christopher was nearby. Hours passed, the medic, who, in his excitement forgot to introduce himself, gave WIkus an immensely thorough exam. The former human was still under when the medic came to talk to Christopher. The larger Poleepkwa shot to his feet upon seeing the other and clasped his hands together in anticipation. "Is he…"

"Wikus is fine! His psychological scan checked out. All his organs are well formed and functioning normally. Blood tests came back normal!" The medic said cheerfully.

Christopher sighed with relief. He was glad that Poleepkwa medical technology was advanced enough that scans and tests could be read and results received within minutes, a total contrast to Human technology.

"But…"

Christopher's heart stopped, "but..?"

"Technically, Wikus' transformation is not complete. You see," The medic explained calmly but with a hint of morbid fascination. "Wikus is infertile. During the transformation he developed a perfectly functioning Poleepwka penis but he did not develop any of the accompanying organs that would allow him to reproduce and he is completely without female genitalia!"

Christopher looked rather surprised, "that's very strange."

"I suppose that part of his humanity remains, except the ability to reproduce," the medic nodded. "The strangest thing about all this is that his body is full of hormones that only occur when one of our species is attracted to the other and well, ah, you're the only one he's really been around recently."

"That's…true," the larger Poleepkwa was dumbfounded.

"Well, Wikus should be waking up anytime now. Go in. I think you can tell him the great news on your own, as you are a fellow scientist!" The medic chuckled, "I must go, today is checkup day for all of our little broodlings. I'll tell Oliver you said 'hello!'" The nameless doctor grabbed his things and as he went off he could be heard mumbling, "oh my! I forgot to put on my nametag!"

Slowly Christopher walked into the examination room where Wikus was. To his surprise, Wikus was awake and sitting up. "Wikus?"

"…hey…" the smaller mumbled.

"How, much of that did you hear?" Christopher asked, worried.

"All of it," Wikus clicked somewhat harshly.

The larger Poleepkwa stood there in stunned silence, he was unsure how Wikus would handle any of what the doctor said; the former human was unpredictable.

"So not only did I turn into a Poleepkwa...I turned into a fooking freak?!" Wikus spat suddenly

Christopher winced, "no, Wikus, you are not a freak..." though he wasn't even sure why it bothered the former human so much. It was not as though Wikus had female anatomy before, why would he want it now?

"You don't think so?" he looked at Christopher as if his life depended on the other Poleepkwa's answer

"No, not at all. Besides Wikus, you were a human before this, humans normally only have one reproductive organ, why would it bother you?"

"I guess I just feel as if I wasn't really good as a human and now I am not a complete Poleepkwa either."

"I doubt it is one's genitalia that makes them a complete being."

"Tell that to humans." Wikus smirked, standing up and looking a bit relieved. "But you are right Christopher…I'll ah, try not to fook up your face again," he looked at the Poleepkwa in front of him but found his eyes roaming over the other's body. Mentally, Wikus slapped himself, looking back up at Christopher's eyes.

Christopher nodded, clicking in approval. "Well, I suppose now I must go to the control room to check the maps. We have been searching for the nearest wormhole to make a warp-leap," he turned to the doorway, "you are welcome to accompany me, we should stop for rations as well."

Wikus nodded, "Yeah better than sitting around," he said following Christopher with all these emotions burning inside of him.

They made their way through the long hallways and sectors of the ship until they reached the ration room, a place Wikus had not been before. Christopher grabbed two glasses and then lead the smaller out of that room, heading down a smaller hall into the control room. The larger Poleepkwa quickly made his way to a computer, checking over engine functions and other ship statuses. Wikus stood to the side to watch as Christopher worked,his eyes roaming over the other Poleepkwa. Wikus knew he was attracted to Christopher and he slowly was beginning to accept that, but did Christopher feel anything for him?

"Here, Wikus," Christopher said once he had given the systems a lookover. He turned, handing the other a ration glass. "It is much better than anything you've likely eaten in the past three years." It was actually thick liquid, much like a smoothie, green in color with a strange almost shimmery undertone. "This is simply what we have on the ship; it is not what we will eat when we are back home. On our planet we have a variety of foods, much like you do on Earth."

"Sort of looks like Kryptonite" Wikus said with a chuckle as he took the glass, his fingers brushing against Christopher's and those emotions inside of him flared up causing Wikus to take a step back, his eyes widening a bit

"It looks like what?" Christopher looked confused. His eyes met Wikus', "what is the matter?"

"Eh...nothing" he sipped the drink so he wouldn't have to speak but he still felt all flustered. Why the hell was he getting so worked up around Christopher?! Wikus knew it was attraction when his eyes again roamed over the other Poleepkwa, from his antennas to his well formed hips. _Stop it!_ he screamed at himself mentally

Christopher shrugged and shook his head a bit, turning to the computer screen. "Ah! Excellent, there is a wormhole very close by!"

"Really now?" Wikus murmured before he downed the rest of his drink before setting the glass aside, still gazing at Christopher

"Mmm, yes!" Christopher said excitedly while reaching forward and tapping in the route codes to the wormhole. "We can make a warp-leap soon!"

Wikus finished his drink and put the empty glass on a nearby table. Christopher was going on about wormholes and warp-leaps and how they worked but the former human was not paying attention. Wikus was in another world, staring at the backside of the larger Poleepkwa in front of him. The hormones racing through his body and the emotional attachment to the other; it drove him wild. There was only one thing Wikus could do about it.


	6. Contact

Hey all! I am _SO SORRY_ for the long, long wait! Life has been really chaotic. I really thank you all for being so patient and even some of you sent me PMs to check in on me. I'm back and writing again so expect more chapters soon. Also I am working on other fics for Transformers and am looking for people to coauthor with. If you're interested, please let me know. You can find me on livejournal, my username is **kaidalittledrac** if you want to friend me just leave a comment on the 'friends only' post and we can go from there, don't be shy! Also if anyone is interested, my coauthor's (Wikus' writer) livejournal is **blinkycon**. The music included in this chapter is from "Neighborhood Spaceman" by Peeping Tom.

*******

_I'm your neighborhood spaceman,_

_and your breath is moving through me._

_On the surface of this moon I can say to you, It's okay._

_Somebody inside of us makes this joy a must,_

_then we'll be knee deep in ecstasy, no gravity to hold us down again._

_We're free!_

_A thousand light years from this place,_

_I can see the look on your face and I'm there._

_***_

He slowly walked up behind Christopher, just feeling that heat from the other Poleepkwa's body made his mind go foggy. Reaching out with his three fingered hand, Wikus touched the taller Poleepkwa's shoulder. Feeling his exoskeleton beneath his fingers felt soothing somehow; making him feel connected to Christopher. The larger Poleepkwa winced at first as the only recent physical contact he had were beatings. Slowly he turned to look at Wikus, "Wikus? What is it?" He clicked with worry and tilted his head, "are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine, I just feel a bit, strange" he looked at Christopher, his voice had a hint of nervousness to it. His body was screaming at him to do something.

"Strange?" Christopher's antenna twitched with his confusion and he leaned forward as if trying to see some physical sign of what was wrong, his face not to far from Wikus'.

As Christopher leaned closer Wikus's antenna came in contact with the the other's and a small jolt went through his body. It was all too much for him to handle with his racing thoughts and he acted on impulse as he leaned forward and gave Christopher a kiss. Their antennas touching was so enthralling for Christopher, but the kiss? This wasn't anything he had experienced before. The larger Poleepkwa saw humans do it but did not really understand its meaning. With wide eyes, he let Wikus press his tendriled mouth against his own but was not sure what else he was supposed to do.

Wikus pulled back after a few seconds, realizing what he had done. "I'm sorry...I..." he looked up at Christopher and said in a quiet shaking voice "Something is wrong with me..."

"Wikus..I have no idea what you've just done," Christopher shook his head, "I have seen Humans do it before but what does it mean?"

"It's called...kissing" Wikus explained almost shyly

"Yes, I know that, but...why?"

"Humans do it to show affection," his eyes darted to the floor at this statement

Christopher nodded as Wikus said this, processing it. After a few moments it clicked, his gentle eyes going wide. "You? Show me affection?" After the fighting, the yelling, Wikus' self hatred, suddenly it made sense. Wikus was fighting the fact - no, even the mere idea that he could ever love a 'prawn'.

"Is that,wrong to you?" Wikus asked as he forced himself to look at Christopher

The large poleepkwa chuckled a bit. "No, Wikus, however, it explains your recent behavior..." Christoper said gently, eyes softening.

"It just feels so strange to me..." Wikus murmured thinking back to when he was still human and married to his wife. After he turned into a Poleepkwa he hadn't felt anything like he was feeling right now with Christopher which both disturbed him and at the same time, felt good. It meant he could still feel affection after all those years of fear, hate and loathing.

"Well, Wikus, if you wish to act upon your feelings but are still uncomfortable, I suggest you take it slow..." he trailed off for a moment and looked down, realizing what he was saying. It was then that Christopher realized that he too had thought of Wikus in such an affectionate way but was clearly not motivated to act on his feelings with how Wikus had been behaving as of late. Slowly, he lifted his head again, this time with his eyes smiling, "I am not going anywhere, Wikus."

Wikus slowly began to smile as he Christopher said this "Sorry if I scared you or anything. I should probably apologize for my earlier behavior as well"

"You did not scare me...In fact I am relieved. Let us put what happened behind us, Wikus," Christopher slowly reached out to rest a hand on the smaller Poleepkwa's shoulder.

Wikus nodded slowly, feeling much more at ease despite the hormones still raging in his system "Yes, agreed"

"Good, then think of this as the final step to your new beginning, Wikus," Christopher clicked optimistically before looking back at the navigation screen. "We are almost there...."

"What is your home planet like?" Wikus asked Christopher

The larger Poleepkwa turned back to look at Wikus, a smile in his eyes, "it is utterly unlike your planet..."

"Is this going to be when you tell me to wait and see for myself?" Wikus smirked.


End file.
